Sonamy Sonic X Episode
by CatX3
Summary: This takes place a few months after Emerl "dies". Sonic and everyone still live at Chris' House.   Read and find out...  Sequel is now here! Sonamy Sonic X Episode: The Sequel!   SONAMY, enjoy! ;3


**If only this was a real Sonic X episode...sigh. I tried my best to make it seem like it was. I even put Chris and Chuck in there...ew. (haha) Well, if anyone really wants me to, I can make a sequel. Let me know if you want me to, enjoy!**

Amy was asleep in the window in Chris's house. "…Sonic, Where are you…?" she whispered in her sleep. "…Sonic…Help me…they're coming for me…" she woke up with a start. She breathed heavily. "What a nightmare." Then out of nowhere, she heard a door shut. She looked towards where she heard the sound. "Hello? Is someone there?" she called out. No answer. Then she heard footsteps outside. She grabbed her hammer and went to the yard. She heard rustling in a bush. "Who's there? Come on out!" All the sudden she saw two red eyes appear. She got her hammer ready. Then it started to walk forward. She gasped. "Sonic!"

"Hey Sonic," yelled up Chris. Sonic yawned, it was already morning. "What's up Chris?" he said as he jumped down from the roof. "Have you seen Amy anywhere?" Sonic looked up. "Well, I did hear her calling my name last night. I figured it was just a bad dream because it stopped right after." Chris looked frantic. "You should have gone! What if something bad happened?" Sonic nodded, "ok, I'll look around." Chris smiled and walked away.

Sonic walked around the yard, "don't see any sign of her here…" just as he said that he tripped on something. He looked down to see Amy's hammer. He picked it up. "Oh no, I've got a bad feeling about this." He ran inside to tell the others what he found. "Hey Tails, do me a favor and hop in the X-tornado, we gotta look for Amy. "Ok." said Tails. "You found something?" asked Chris. Sonic nodded, "her hammer." He held it up to him.

Cream, Cheese and the others stayed behind and watched Sonic run off while Chris and Tails flew off with him. "Oh, I hope Amy's ok." Said Cream, she hugged Cheese tight. "Don't worry Cream." said Chuck. "Sonic won't rest until he finds her."

Sonic ran down the streets of the city. "Amy!" he yelled over and over again. Meanwhile, Bokkun was flying towards the mansion. But he stopped when he saw Sonic running. "Hey! Sonic!" he called. Sonic stopped. "Was someone calling my name?" "Yes! I was! I was on my way to your house only I saw you here so I stopped." said Bokkun as he landed in front of Sonic. "I don't have time for you." said Sonic. He turned to run away. "Wait! I have a message from Dr. Eggman."

He pulled out a small TV and Eggman came on. "Hello Sonic, by now I bet you noticed that your girlfriend is missing. I just wanted to let you know that I'm the one who took her." He stepped aside and there was Amy. She was tied and hanging over water. "Sonic!" she called. "Amy! Don't worry! I'm on my way!" "Wait!" said Eggman. "Don't you want to know why I kidnapped her?" Sonic looked angry but nodded.

"Ok Sonic, I'm going to let you off with some warnings." He started. "First, you better start protecting your friends because I'm going to gather them all up so that you'll be alone." Sonic got angrier. "You better leave my friends alone! And don't even think about touching Amy!" Eggman laughed. "Actually I've already sent out robots to get your friends, and look." He walked over to Amy. "You'd better stay away…" He put his hand over her mouth. "Look Sonic, I'm doing what you told me not to." He teased Sonic by poking Amy and rocking her back and forth.

Sonic was now furious, so furious that he kicked the TV and Bokkun out of sight. He started running to where the X-Tornado was. He climbed onto the rooftops and yelled, "Guys! Hey! I know where Amy is!" They heard and landed next to him. "You do? Where?" asked Tails. "I don't have time to explain, but both of you go back to the mansion and protect the others and yourselves. I'll send Knuckles there too." With that, Sonic was gone. "No! Sonic!" Chris started to walk towards where he was but Tails stopped him. "Chris, we better do what he says." Chris nodded and they went back to the mansion.

"Hee, hee, hee." Eggman laughed, but stopped when he heard weeping behind him. He turned and saw that Amy was crying while she slowly swung back and forth. "Now now, there's no need to cry." "Yes there is. You took me away from Sonic and now he has no idea what your about to do to him." "Well, he's the one that sped off so fast." Eggman continued. "I would have told him if he would have hung on a minute." "Yah right." Amy sniffled. "Please, just keep me here but leave Sonic alone. Don't hurt him, please!" He just shook his head.

At that moment Sonic burst through the doors. "Eggman, I know you probably get bored and want me to come and play. But when you take my friend…that's going too far. I'm not in the mood for this right now, so just Untie Amy and let her go." "Relax hedgehog! I'm going to let her go." Sonic smiled. "I just want you, that's all!" Eggman snorted. A cage appeared around Amy and she was lowered to the corner of the room. "Amy!" Sonic tried to get to her but something blasted him out of the way.

He landed in the center of the room. "What was that, huh Eggman?" Amy shook her head and her tears flew everywhere. "Sonic, you need to run! Get out of here! You have no idea what's about to happen!" Sonic forced himself up. "No way am I leaving!" "But Sonic, it's-!" Another laser blasted in front of Amy and quieted her down. Out of the shadows…appeared Emerl.

Sonic gasped. He hadn't seen Emerl for so long now, he forgot all about him. "So, where'd you come from pal?" Sonic asked. Emerl beeped a few times. "I found him broken down 2 months ago in the ocean. I fixed him up and added a few details…" Eggman smirked. Emerl shot another laser. Sonic dogged but the laser swooped around and hit him in the back. He fell with a thud. Amy stood up. "No! Leave him alone!" Emerl charged Sonic.

Sonic flew out of the way and right to Amy. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Amy began to cry more. "But what if you're not ok in the end?" "I will be." He turned and kicked at Emerl. They had a long, and brutal battle. Every time Sonic got hurt Amy cried more. Hours soon passed. Eggman sighed. "I'm getting bored of this. What do you say we speed things up a little?" Amy shook her head and he shrugged. "Too bad." He pushed a button and Emerl stopped, sparks flew, and he had an upgrade. "Uh oh…" Said Sonic.

"So what'd you need me for?" asked Knuckles. "Sonic said we were in trouble and that you would come and protect us." Said Cream. "Why are you in trouble?" Just then, a huge crash was heard outside the mansion. Everyone went and looked to see what it was. Three huge robots were marching towards the mansion. They were followed by one smaller robot and were lead by Bokkun. Everyone gasped. One of the robots shot a bomb at them. Knuckles leaped out in front of the bomb and punched it. The bomb was sent flying in a different direction. Knuckles landed safely on the ground. He charged the robots.

But he heard a scream that stopped him. He turned and saw everyone was squeezed into a small cage. "What the-". Out of no where a cage fell from the sky trapping Knuckles. "Good job, everyone!" Said Bokkun. "Eggman will be so so happy!"

Emerl shot another laser at Sonic. Sonic tried to dodge it but it hit him in the leg. "Gah!", screamed Sonic. He fell to his knees. Emerl charged Sonic and kicked him in the stomach. Sonic fell to the ground. "No! Sonic!" Screamed Amy. She held out her hands and her piko-piko hammer appeared. She took it and smashed the cage in one swing.

She ran towards Emerl and took one big swing at him, which hit him right in the face. Emerl was knocked out of the room. Amy knelt down to Sonic. He was unconscious. Amy held Sonic's head in her lap. She looked up to see Emerl slowly walking towards them. Amy snuggled her head against Sonic's. "Please, leave us alone Emerl." She whispered.

A robot came into the room, carrying the cage that held all Sonic's friends. The robot threw the cage to the ground. Cream gasped. "Emerl…what are you doing to Amy and Sonic?" Emerl recognized Cream's voice and walked towards her. Meanwhile, Sonic woke up. He opened his eyes and saw Amy, crying next to his head. He slowly sat up. Amy realized and hugged Sonic tight.

Emerl also realized Sonic was awake. He ran towards them and grabbed Amy. She screamed. Sonic jumped at Emerl, but Emerl shoved him to the floor. Emerl kept flying and flying until he reached the ceiling. He punched the ceiling and created a big hole in it. He and Amy flew through it and kept going higher and higher. "Sonic! Help me!" Amy screamed as she was taken out of sight. Sonic got up and glared up at the sky. At that moment he had forgotten about everything else around him. He was just so angry at Emerl for taking Amy. "I'll rescue you, Amy. Just hold on!"

**The End! You Like? REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
